Sem Conserto
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Deitado nessa cama de hospital, não consigo entender como tudo começou, e também, não consigo imaginar uma maneira de fazer tudo isso terminar... Presente de aniversário para Sumomo-chan .


Gostaria de dedicar essa fanfic pra Mi, porque eu amo a Mi, e a Mi tem me cobrado essa fic há meses, então eu resolvi escrever agora porque é aniversário dela, né, e aí eu resolvi fazer e...

Sem mais, feliz aniversário, flor! Mta paz, saúde, sucesso, cosplay, duplinhas, YCCs, WCSs e tudo de bom! Te amo de montão s2

Apenas pra avisar, essa fanfic se passa no momento em que ele está no hospital depois de vomitar sangue \o/ Aparentemente adormecido XD

Caso Yuki Eiri esteja OOC, perdãããão! Mas existe o fato de que... Eu mal presto atenção nele (aquela que ta mais interessada é nos freaks XD)

* * *

**Sem Conserto**

Deitado nessa cama de hospital, não consigo entender como tudo começou, e também, não consigo imaginar uma maneira de fazer tudo isso terminar. Aos poucos, começo a recuperar as memórias que perdi sem perceber, e começo a perceber, também, que o tempo que havia adormecido começa novamente a correr, como se tivesse levantado de um coma profundo.

_Não consigo encontrar  
Um lugar apropriado para o fim.  
O tempo entrou em coma,  
Perdi minhas memórias e nem percebi_

Minha irmã disse que eu passei mesmo mal, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa. As únicas coisas das quais me lembro, são dos momentos alegres que passei junto de Yuki... E também junto do Shuichi.

Coisas como passeios no parque e... Eu não deveria me lembrar disso! Por que eu estou me lembrando do meu primeiro beijo? Com tantas coisas para se lembrar, tinha que ser justo do PRIMEIRO BEIJO?

Se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de beijo. A garota... Como era o nome dela mesmo? Haruko? Haruno? Acho que era Mitsuko... Então, a Mitsuko, simplesmente grudou seus lábios nos meus. E fim.

Isso mesmo, e fim. Nada mais. Depois saiu correndo toda envergonhada pelos corredores do colégio, e nós nunca mais nos vimos. Uma memória completamente dispensável.

Não sei por que, agora, sinto que esse breve instante de reflexão é como um presente. E por que memórias tão aleatórias que eu tinha feito questão de apagar estão voltando... Como o meu primeiro dia de aula, meu primeiro tombo de bicicleta... Erros idiotas dos quais muito desejei me esquecer. Voltam como se fossem partes de um tempo perfeito...

E me deixam com a impressão de que não terei futuro.

Porque, deitado nessa cama de hospital, acabo de ouvir minha irmã e Tohma discutirem sobre meu estado. E eles parecem estar preocupados o suficiente com o envolvimento de Shuichi na minha vida.

E, sinceramente, eles parecem estar desejando minha morte.

Grande família a minha.

_Um breve instante foi  
Um presente que eu ganhei, mas ainda não abri  
Tempo perfeito não  
Deixa sobras no futuro  
Igual a mim, igualzinho a mim  
Igual a mim.._

Ainda assim, com minha irmã e meu cunhado querendo que eu morra, eu não posso deixar que Shuichi seja como eu. Não posso... Não quero... E...

Ai, caramba, acabei de lembrar.

Eu devo um encontro com ele.

Grande amigo, o K. Juro que se eu o encontrar de novo, atiro-o da Torre de Tóquio. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Talvez... O lugar apropriado para terminar tudo seja nesse encontro... E qualquer um que fotografá-lo pensará que está prestes a cair, porque será o fim do sonho e o começo dos pesadelos de uma pessoa que não consegue dormir. Andará olhando para o céu... Porque lá acha que ali terá alguma esperança de continuar sem cair.

E mais uma memória bastante divertida me veio em mente.

Claro que divertida para vocês, que com certeza gostam de me ver em situações vexatórias.

_Qualquer um que fotografar  
Os pesadelos de quem não volta a dormir  
Vai andar olhando pro céu  
Pois vai sempre estar a um passo de cair_

Nunca fui um bom ciclista, e meus irmãos sempre souberam disso. Então, por que aquele bando de pentelhos me inscreveu em uma corrida?!

Não, eu não aceitei.

Eles me colocaram na bicicleta e me levaram para lá à força.

Claro que eu perdi. A bem da verdade, não passei da primeira volta. Em uma das curvas, acabei me desequilibrando e ganhando uma cicatriz que até hoje reside no meu joelho.

E eu tinha sete anos na época.

Estou ficando com sono... Acho que é o efeito do sedativo. Mesmo que tenha sido inútil, esse momento foi um presente... E a única opção que me resta é seguir em frente, mesmo sem me lembrar do que realmente importa e sem ter perspectiva alguma de vida.

Sim, isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

_Um breve instante foi  
Um presente que eu ganhei, mas ainda não abri  
Seguindo em frente então  
Sem memória, e sem futuro  
É melhor assim, bem melhor assim,  
É o melhor pra mim..._

Por mim... E por Shuichi.

* * *

Taquem as pedras agora, por favor.

Mi, eu sei que vc merecia mais. Só que isso foi o máximo que eu consegui escrever com os dois DD:

Tentei ser engraçada... DDD:

Mas to vendo que não deu.

Me desculpa, eu falhei, sou uma vergonha para mim e para minha família ;;

(faquinha na mão)

Reviews please.

E feliz aniversario, Mi!


End file.
